I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reducing fuel consumption in vehicles, which includes a new process for achieving the purpose being sought, by the reduction of aerodynamic resistance at the depression that is caused in the rear part of the vehicle in its movement forward.
The basic operating principle lies in the fact of collecting air from the surroundings of the vehicle and adequately channeling it to the desired area, in the rear part, in order to counteract the depression created during movement.
II. Description of Related Art
Systems for reducing fuel consumption in vehicles are basically devised to minimize the aerodynamic resistance that is imparted on the front surfaces during the forward movement of the vehicle, offering noteworthy resistance to the air flow. Therefore, the rear and the front of the vehicle are occupied and there are basically deflectors that are placed on the casing, as well as side and bottom flaps placed thereon. The results that are obtained are noteworthy since about 10% of the fuel is saved, as long as the system is used adequately.
Other methods currently existing to reduce fuel consumption include a dismountable body that takes up a large part of the space where the depression is formed and that can be placed on the rear of the vehicle. These methods have several serious inconveniences, among which are:                They are weak, fragile and not very secure.        They are hardly efficient in the terms of saving fuel (<4%).        They are extremely difficult to put in place or replace.        They extremely hamper the opening of the rear doors and the work of the truck driver. It is necessary to dismount the device in order to open the doors.        They are not fixed systems.        
Systems that place flaps in the side of the vehicle or the body or trailers are also known for the same purpose, but they also have the inconvenience of being fragile, easy to break and not very secure.